Tryst
by GooglyMooglies
Summary: In a moment of frustration, Kid Flash seeks out Red Arrow in lieu of his best friend Robin. But weeks later when Robin discovers the true nature of Wally and Roy's relationship, he finds he has more complicated feelings on the matter… RA/KF, eventual KF/R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In a moment of frustration, Kid Flash seeks out Red Arrow in lieu of his best friend Robin. But weeks later when Robin discovers the true nature of Wally and Roy's relationship, he finds he has more complicated feelings on the matter… Roy/Wally, eventual Wally/Dick

Rating: T (Swearing and Boy Love)

Disclaimer: Young Justice and all related characters belong to DC.

AN: Hey guys! This here is the product of an RP by myself and a good friend of mine (don't know her handle on here, she doesn't ever post things, but her name is Kuro-Arashi on DA. Mine is beautifuldreamer1289.) After about a month of bothering on my part, she finally watched Young Justice, and promptly became obsessed. This is the result.

* * *

><p>SLAM. A sharp jolt of pain rattled through Wally West's spine as he collided with the echoing floor of the cave, a ding ringing out from beneath him as the floor recognized his defeat with a large "Kid Flash, Fail" tab. A tall blond archer held his twisted arm in her hand, releasing it with a smug smile down at the runner. A loud cackle filled the room from the side of the ring, where Robin was doubled over.<p>

"Dumb luck," Wally muttered sorely, pulling the sticky arrow that Artemis had used to stop him mid-run from his shoulder.

"Dumb luck? That's the third time she's pegged you at top speed!" Robin doubled over in renewed laughter, and Wally pushed himself up. "Dude!" he yelled across the floor. A stern look from Aqualad later and Robin had reduced his laughter to stifled giggles. Wally pushed himself up, rubbing his arm. He didn't understand. He had been going as fast as physically possible while still staying in the perimeters of the fighting ring (which was considerably slower than his usual run, granted), and Artemis had pegged him like he had been standing still. The impact had sent him flying, which had given Artemis plenty of time to catch up to him, ready with a rally of strikes as soon as Kid Flash had turned to face her.

It was like she was _trying _to embarrass him in front of the entire group.

Young Justice had been in commission for several months now, and all of them had improved in leaps and bounds in every aspect of their fighting careers. As a team they were growing more efficient every day, and on an individual scale they were kicking bigger and bigger bad-guy butt with no problems. And yet, for every step of progress Wally made, Artemis seemed to make two. He would beat her in one-on-one combat maybe once every five fights. Which was not nearly enough to soothe the speedster's hurt ego. Black Canary was pleased with his progress, but still, having to lose before her and Ms. M was a nightmare. Wally cradled his head in his hands. "Oh maaaan…" He groaned, feeling his chances slip further and further away. Not to mention the fact that Ms. M was openly staring at Superboy every chance she got.

And Robin's attempts to quiet his laughter were no help.

"I think we're done for the day," Black Canary spoke to the group, smiling down at Kid Flash as she offered a hand. He took it grudgingly, and with a swift tug from her direction, he was standing again, his Kid Flash suit sticky with sweat. He pushed his goggles back as the group dispersed, Robin lagging in his departure. But by the twist in the boy's mouth, Wally knew he was only going to get trouble from the Boy Wonder, and so he turned on his heel, making his way to the back entrance that led out to the grassy hillside.

"Hey, KF, wait up!" Robin was following him.

"Sorry Rob, gotta run," he threw the excuse over his shoulder, grinning, before taking off. It was stupid, yeah. But somewhere between hitting the ground and getting discharged, he had made up his mind. There was only one guy who would understand his utter frustration. He may not be able to do much about it, but Wally knew for sure that he felt the same way about the female archer.

And as Wally disappeared in the blink of an eye, the slightest of frowns tweaked across the Boy Wonder's lips.

* * *

><p>"…And she always just <em>has <em>to be right! Like, she's determined to grind my face in the dirt if it means that she can use me as a step-stool to look good for the big guys. I mean, who does she think she is? I had never even heard of her before Green Arrow showed up with her. I'm KID FLASH. I've been around the block a few times, ok? Literally!" Kid Flash was trotting easily alongside Red Arrow, who was in pursuit of a thief, and who, for all intents and purposes, seemed to be ignoring Wally.

"You realize I'm in the middle of something?" the archer growled, slightly out of breath. He pulled an arrow out of his quiver, lacing it into his bow with a speed that only years of use could produce.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Not for long." A flash of yellow and red and he was gone. A scream sounded from several blocks up, and with a gust of wind, Wally was next to Red Arrow again, thief thrown over his shoulder and the stolen item in his hand. He grinned.

The corner of Roy's mouth twitched, as if he had been about to smile.

* * *

><p>A few months later, and it seemed that every other free afternoon Wally was missing. When Batman would radio in to report that they had no need of the Young Justice team that day, Wally would grin and hit the road. His flirtatious behavior with Megan still occurred, but it was much more limited, and didn't seem to be on the forefront of his every interaction with her. He was even getting along with Artemis, though they would still argue occasionally over meaningless details.<p>

Every night, he would transport over to the west coast, making his way down the familiar streets to a small studio apartment. Roy always made him buy his own food (as Wally could eat enough for three), but they would sit and talk and eat. And after about a month, when they ran out of food and conversation, they began to enjoy more...intimate acts, starting when, as Wally had been leaving one evening, they'd gotten too close, both freezing. Roy had leaned in slowly, unsure, and with an elated feeling spreading through his chest, Wally reciprocated, closing the gap to press their lips together. From then forward, the speedster would often stay the night, the company helping Roy to stay sane and the exerting activities helping Wally to focus on his missions during the day. And the speedster even had to use his toes to be able to fully count the times Roy had smiled in the past few two weeks, which had to be a record.

But that day, when told they were free, Wally's lips twitched and he turned not to the exit, but toward the kitchen.

Kid Flash pushed his way through the doors, jumping up onto one of the counter-tops and pulling a bag of chips towards him. He opened it, munching idly on chip after chip. It was raining outside. And Roy was staked out. He had told Wally specifically not to come that day. Wally had been hoping for a mission from Batman to pass the time, but instead he found himself with absolutely nothing to do. So naturally, he ate. Surely Black Canary would show up and do some training with them, or some other emergency would pop up that the team could run off to… He took a bite out of another chip.

Wally would find himself with company soon enough, for the Boy Wonder found himself in much the same predicament - bored and hungry. But finding his best friend actually here, in the kitchen at Mount Justice, was one of the last things Robin expected. Kid Flash had been pulling something of a vanishing act over the past few months. With every dismissal by Batman or Black Canary, Robin would turn to the redhead, opening his mouth to speak, and Kid would wave and grin his trademark lopsided grin over his shoulder, then disappear, never saying where he was going, and returning the next day with the same grin and wave. Robin had shrugged it off at first, but more recently... it had started to feel like the speedster was avoiding him.

"Dude, you're actually here?" Dark eyebrows went up, Dick's bright blue eyes widening slightly from behind his shades. Robin grinned at his friend, wandering over to snatch some of the chips from the bag and leaning back against the counter opposite Wally. "How've you been? You haven't been around much lately, seems like forever."

Wally glanced up at the sound of Robin's voice, grinning widely at the youngest member of their group. He stuffed another chip in his mouth, making a sour face when Robin stuck his hand into the bag. "Dude!" He shouted around the chips in his mouth, tugging the bag closer into his lap. "I need these. I'm out of snacks…" He swallowed, pushing his hand back into the bag.

"I've been good. Heh…" He glanced down. "Great, actually." It was strange. Usually the two never had to catch up. But recently, he had hardly seen Robin… He felt bad. They used to be as inseparable as their head heroes allowed. "Ooh! The Boy Wonder is in high school now, huh?" He chuckled, "You even look tall enough now to reach the light switch."

Robin rolled his eyes, shaking his head fondly and tossing a chip into his own mouth. At his friend's other comment, however, he made a face. "Clever." But it wasn't too far from the truth - he'd recently gone through a growth spurt, and was nearly as tall as Wally now. Still more slender than the other boy, with narrower shoulders and lean hips, but it didn't stop Alfred from having to reequip him with a new outfit for missions - the old one was too short, and he looked ridiculous in it.

But he shrugged. "Eh. Gotham Academy doesn't change much between Junior high and High School, so. You know. Same old, same old."

Wally felt the awkwardness pressing down on the two, and as a result began to eat faster. He was, however, listening intently to Robin around the crunching of the chips in his mouth. "Heh, oh yeah? Glad it's not giving your trouble. My high school, on the other hand…" He chuckled. Wally and school just didn't mix well. The only classes he actually liked were the labs for physics and chemistry, but the assignments were so basic that he could sleep through the experiments.

Wally's grin widened. "How have you been, then?"

The Boy Wonder frowned slightly, looking down. This was weird, this distance between them. He didn't like it. Not at all. "I've been, you know. The same. Batman's been really cracking the whip with missions lately, so I've been pretty tired, but other than that, it's the usual." Awkwardly, he cleared his throat slightly, then quirked an eyebrow, looking back up at the speedster.

Kid Flash frowned as the boy continued on to mention his increased workload. He glanced up again, trying to catch a glimpse at Robin's eyes, but beneath the dark lenses of his sunglasses it was impossible to tell if there were any sort of bags beneath them. "Well… don't let the Bat get you too down, man. But I guess you have to do whatever he says?" There was legitimate concern in Wally's eyes. Batman expected a lot from the kid, and Robin would never admit he was being overworked.

Robin just threw a chip in his mouth, shrugging noncommittally at the remark about his mentor and changing the subject. "So, uh... what's new with you? You've been running off pretty often, what do you get up to these days?"

Mention of his own activities sent the speedster's thoughts plummeting elsewhere. He finished off the bag of chips, whipping his hands on his pants and pushing off the counter-top, suddenly anxious.

Robin was asking where he'd been. Did he know? Had he thought something while they were all linked up for a mission? Did EVERYONE know? "I, uh…" He bit his tongue, looking around the kitchen. If everyone knew, he would have heard the reaction in the thoughts. Right? No one knew. Robin didn't know. He was just asking innocent questions.

What could he say? He didn't want to lie up front to Robin. He didn't feel right about it… But to tell him what he was really up to? Who knew how Robin would react or what he would say.

He settled for something in-between. "I've been hanging out with Red Arrow a lot lately, helping him out with his missions to get some extra work in." He laughed, thinking back to when he had been legitimately following Roy on missions, before they had been engaged in other, more intimate, acts… "He acts like he doesn't want to work with others, but really, anyone would get lonely goin' solo like that all the time. After a while he stopped trying to get me to leave him alone and let me help." He shrugged, still avoiding Robin's eyes—well, sunglasses. He threw a hand behind his head, scratching his hair and tossing a grin at Robin in an effort to blow off the tension and make his half-fib more… believable.

Robin stopped mid-chew, his eyes going wide behind the dark glasses at the explanation Kid Flash provided.

Wait. What?

"_Roy_? No way! How's he been? It's been so long since I saw him..."

But something was off. Why was he just now hearing about this? And Wally was acting weird, like he did when he was trying to cover up a flirting statement with Miss Martian. He wasn't looking at him, even...

Robin frowned slightly. "Wait. Does Flash know? Or Green Arrow?" Did Batman know? He couldn't... Because then Alfred would know, and Alfred had remarked recently on how he hadn't had to feed "Young Master Wallace" in a long time, which in Alfred-speak was asking where the speedster had been...

_Oh man, Wally, now you're really in for it_… The speedster groaned to himself. Robin had seen straight through him, and with each comment the Boy Wonder made, Wally saw his chances of escape growing slim.

"They uh… No, they don't know… And really they shouldn't. I don't think they'd like that we've… teamed up." The speedster frowned, his eyebrows pulling together, exhaling sharply at Robin's frown.

Honestly, Robin had to fight a small pang of jealousy. _They_ hung out, _they_ did fun stuff together... It was him and Wally that had pushed for this whole deal, along with Aqualad, back in the beginning. Yeah, Red Arrow was a friend, and Robin looked up to him like an older brother, but... Wasn't Wally _his _best friend? Where did Roy come into the picture all of a sudden? Why hadn't Wally told him? And why wasn't he looking at him? Robin crossed his arms over his chest, brow furrowing as each new question popped into his mind. "How long have you been going to see him?"

"It's been a… a couple months…" He was squirming under the intensity of Robin's glare. Younger or not, that kid could be as intimidating as his mentor when it came to finding the truth. Wally took two paces left, then turned and came back to Robin. He couldn't have the kid telling anyone about this. He had messed up. He shouldn't have said anything at all…he could have made something up about doing extra school work, about doing extra time with Flash, anything! Roy was going to kill him…

And suddenly, he was within inches of Robin, neck bent so that he could talk at a fifth of the noise level. "Look, I just… don't want Supey overhearin' this with his super hearing, or whatever." He hesitated, then delved forward quickly, the breath that escaped his lips hissing over Robin's neck. But he couldn't risk being overheard. "No one knows because it's a secret. I…I can't say exactly what I've been doing with Roy or what, but no one outside of him and I can know… Except you, I guess." He clenched his hands into fists. "Like, y'know how you can't reveal your identity? This big like that. It's the kind of secret that would ruin him and me…" He grimaced, he couldn't believe he had landed himself in this situation. And for the first time, what Robin might think of him struck Wally. What if…he was totally weirded out and didn't want to be friends anymore. Or if he went ahead and told everyone anyways… Wally swallowed thickly, waiting for the younger boy's response.

Robin's frown grew as the other boy fumbled verbally, and opened his mouth as Kid Flash stepped away, but his voice caught in his throat when he found Kid Flash suddenly inches away from him. The speedster's breath was hot on his neck as the other whispered furiously into his ear. Robin couldn't move. What the hell was Wally talking about? And why couldn't Robin friggin' _move?_

His brain struggled frantically to keep up with what Kid Flash was saying. Superboy? Wait, what did _his _secret ID have to do with this? What the hell was going on?

Robin shook himself mentally, leaning away from his friend to turn his head to look at him. "Wally...? What... Yeah, dude, you know you can trust me... What's going on?"

There was a long pause as Kid Flash eyed Robin, stuck in a struggle between bad and worse. How could he possibly explain his situation…and could he explain it at all? He wasn't entirely sure himself what had happened that had triggered his and Roy's attractions for each other. It had just… happened.

"I… Ugh, dude, I don't even know how to explain this. But you cannot tell anyone, alright? Not a soul, I mean it. Not even old man Bats." He gave Robin what could only be described as a stern look, before turning his face away again, raking through his mind for the right words. He felt like he was only digging himself a deeper hole. But if he were to be completely honest with himself… Having kept something so important to him secret from everyone for so long had paid a toll. It had separated him from his closest friends, from his team. This were…amazing with Red Arrow, but still, he felt he needed to come clean to someone or he would burst. And who better than Robin?

_Aw, Wally, you're just rationalizing it_. He thumped his knuckles against his head several times and finally turned back to Robin.

Robin's frown deepened, his worry growing as Wally continued to extrapolate. He watched the redhead battle with himself internally, taking in the stiff line of his shoulders as Wally turned away from him, the obvious distress written across his face... What was wrong? Robin felt his chest tighten, wanting to help his friend...

"I'm… Me and Roy… Aaaaugh, we're like, TOGETHER." It had been a little louder than he had intended. Kid Flash braced himself for the response, not sure if he would dash or just collapse from humiliation if even the slightest muscle on Robin's face twitched the wrong way…

Robin felt like he had been punched in the stomach, his face going blank with shock. Silence stretched between the pair as Wally's words ran though his head. _Together. Together. They're... together. Like..._ together _together. Wally and_ Roy? _Roy and_ **Wally**?

He was completely blindsided. Who could have expected this? _This_was where his best friend had been wandering off to for however many months without a word to anyone? Across the friggin country to have some... Some secret relationship with another boy they'd both known for years? How long did it even take him to get there every time he left? Distracted, Robin's brow furrowed, doing the math in his head. Batman had conducted tests at the Flash's request, and with the most recent test, KF had more than blown the sound barrier out of the water, reaching speeds nearly three times as fast, over 2000 miles an hour. But that was only when he was completely unhindered and at peak condition, well fed (a feat in and of itself), and running in a straight line. Roy lived in Star City on the west coast, so from here it was over 2500 miles, so that meant that, taking roads and allowing for obstacles and changes in direction slowing him down, it took him a little under an hour and a half to reach the west coast if he didn't stop along the way. Well great, no big deal.

The Boy Wonder opened his mouth to speak once, closed it, looked away, looked back at his friend, opened his mouth again, but no words came out. He closed it once more, clearing his throat and swallowing. When he finally was able to speak, his voice was oddly pitched. "R-really...? You and..." He frowned slightly. Why did he feel so upset? "You're..." Robin's brow furrowed as he looked down. "You never said anything. About being-" He stopped speaking, blinking furiously at the spot on Wally's chest where the Flash symbol belonged. When the raven-haired boy finally looked his friend in the face once more, his eyebrows shot up in surprise to find the expression there.

He'd never seen Kid Flash or Wally West looking so vulnerable.

Wally's nerves had his heart pounding so violently in his chest that he could barely hear Robin around it. His face was, if possible, more red than his hair, as he felt like every light in the universe was pointed at him, making every detail of his existence visible. Robin was very obviously flustered, but Wally still couldn't tell whether it was disgust, or if Robin really was trying to understand. He squirmed under the Boy Wonder's confused gaze and did his best to answer the questions presented to him without melting into a pool of mortification.

"Well, I…I didn't really know, and neither did Roy, that we were… Well y'know." If only he had the power of invisibility instead of speed. "It just…sort of happened."

Something within Dick Grayson melted just a little bit at the look on Wally's face, his expression softening into one that was a little more earnest. He ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly before he spoke again. "That's- I mean, I'm surprised. Like, woah, dude. Roy. Um, wow." He shoved his hands into his pockets, suddenly anxious. "Wow. Way to drop a bomb, dude. Um, are... A-are you, like-" The younger boy wanted to smack himself in the face for being so awkward. "Wow. Okay. So, um, I assume you're happy? You, uh. You've seemed happy. You know. Recently." Robin grimaced internally. _Smooth, Boy Wonder._ "Which, uh. You know. Is good. Uh, if that makes you happy." _What the hell are you saying?_

As Robin began to fumble for words, Wally's despair only increased. "Look, it's not that big of a deal, ok?" He paced away across the kitchen. "I…" But he was stopped by Robin's inquiry. "…yeah, y'know… I think I'm really happy." He grinned crookedly, temporarily distracted from his humiliation. "I never thought I'd be…well, like that with…well, you know what I'm talking about. But it just…works." He grimaced, turning back to Robin. "So, that's what I've been up to…"

_Not that big a deal? _Robin wanted to smack his friend. Yes this was that big a deal! This was...

A pang went through Robin's chest. Wally really _was_happy... Bright green eyes lit up as he grinned, a weird faraway look going through them as he gazed at nothing before they darkened, traveling back to Robin almost timidly.

_So that's what I've been up to_. No kidding. The Boy Wonder's lips turned down slightly as his brow furrowed once more in thought, glancing away.

"So, uh... Why aren't you, you know. Over there now?" _Hanging out with him, keeping more secrets, instead of here, actually talking to me?_

And all at once, Wally was hit with a wave of relief. He still wasn't entirely sure that Robin was ok with all this, but for him to enquire further meant that they were still friends. Robin wasn't the type to waste time over things he didn't care about. Wally took a deep breath, leaning back against the counter-top again.

"Well, that's the problem. Red Arrow's undercover today… He's after some big shot and can't be disturbed. I was ordered to 'Stay. Away.'" Wally shrugged, kicking at the ground beneath his right foot.

"Wow. Kinda harsh," commented the younger boy. He scratched his neck awkwardly. "So, uh... you go over there... a lot, huh?"

Wally nodded, "I go every chance I get, which isn't very often…"

"Do you... I mean, have you..." Robin winced, flushing. "Okay, wow, not asking that." He cleared his throat, not looking at Kid Flash. "So I guess since he had to tell you _not _to come, you... usually just show up? That's... cool. Uh, how long, exactly have you guys.. you know. Been..." He accentuated his question be gesturing vaguely.

The flush that crossed Wally's face rivaled the one that had stained his cheeks several minutes ago. Robin had been about to ask if he and Roy had…well, of course they had, but he was beyond relieved that the Boy Wonder moved on to another topic. "We've been…uh… for two months now, I guess. I mean, it's never been official or anything, but y'know, that's how long…" He trailed off, the blush pulsing in his cheeks as he continued to avoid Robin's gaze.

The dark-haired boy's face flushed even further in response to his friend's blush. _Oops._

But he frowned, thinking back. _Two months...? Not official? But..._

"Wow. Two months, huh. Well, um. That's... that's great." His own blush faded slightly as he grinned, cocking his head and glancing over at the speedster. "I'm impressed, though. Keeping a secret for that long? Nice going, Kid Mouth." Internally, though, he found himself growing... angry. Two whole _months_. This had been... they had been... For two whole months, and not a _word? _But he was impressed. Even when linked mentally, where a single thought could run astray and be broadcast to the entire team, Wally hadn't slipped. His control had improved by leaps and bounds, apparently.

But he hadn't even breathed a _word_ to Robin, who was supposed to be his _best friend._ Just took off, every day. _Every chance he gets_, a voice in Robin's head reminded him. _And not a word to you_. Robin's throat closed with his increasing anger, but he forced his grin to remain in place as he watched Kid Flash carefully.

"Yeah," Kid Flash sighed wistfully, lacing his fingers behind his neck. "It's been a pain in the butt though." Robin's blue eyes went to the size of saucers behind his glasses at the speedster's unintentional verbal slip, his own face going red once more. _Wow._ As the other boy paused to glance around for more food, he realized what exactly he had said, nearly choking on his own tongue. "T-To keep secret! It's… been a pain to keep secret!" He bit down on his tongue sharply, groaning internally. _Smooth, Wally, SMOOTH._

"But I've had to try really hard not to think about it on missions or anything… Man, that would suck." He groaned, looking up at the ceiling. Could he get more awkward?

"But, uh, I'm sorry I didn't, y'know, tell you sooner…"

Robin had to try really hard not to make a weird noise as the other continued to trip over his own tongue, but he blinked, his blush fading as Wally apologized.

Well, crap. Now _he _felt guilty for his previous thoughts. Robin shrugged, waving one hand with an air of nonchalance. "Nah. It's not a big deal, man. I get why you did it. I mean, I'm pretty surprised... Sorta dropped that on me out of nowhere, yeah?" He tried another grin, this time not as forced.

Wally's shoulders dropped, more tension escaping his body. Robin finally seemed to be relaxing a bit; things seemed like they might be…ok. Robin was his best friend, after all. And honestly, Wally felt he would have been really upset if Robin had wanted nothing to do with him.

"Yeah, dude, I'm really sorry about that." He laughed, ducking his head and grinning up at Robin. "Like I said, I didn't really know how to tell you. But when you asked what I'd been up to, it just…slipped." He ran his hand through his shock of scarlet hair, relieved that he was now a little less on the spot.

Robin's chest felt tight at the sound of the redhead's laughter, but he pushed the sensation away, smirking instead. Then he returned his hands to his pockets, looking around. "So... You wanna do something? Since you can't, you know. See Red Arrow."

Wally perked up further at the Boy Wonder's invitation, "Ooh, yeah! Y'know, I haven't been to the beach in ages. And there's that video game you and Aqualad picked up like a month ago that I really wanna play but you've probably already beat it, huh?" He hadn't realized how much he had missed just lazing around with Robin waiting for missions until he started thinking about how he wanted to spend his afternoon. It really had been ages…

"Kid. It's raining," the Boy Wonder reminded. Then the smirk faded somewhat into a smile as he tilted his head, raising one eyebrow. "But, you know... I think there are some levels on the game that we haven't beaten, if you wanna hook the system up."

"You got it!" He flashed his wide, crooked grin, and with a burst of speed he was gone. The sound of the couch scraping against the floor in the other room signaled Wally's arrival, and his voice came wafting back into the kitchen. "And hey, bring some grub with you!"

Robin grinned, shaking his head, but he did as his friend bid him, collecting another bag of chips, three sodas, and a box of crackers, bringing them in to the other room, where he provided plenty of commentary for Wally's attempts at setting up the gaming system.

Kid Flash was fiddling with wires for several minutes (Robin was the tech expert, after all), but soon the game was up and running, and the rainy afternoon was spent with playful banter, cheers when they won, and arguments when they lost. It was like nothing had changed. Elbows were thrown into ribs when no words of retaliation could be found, laughter came easy, and when Megan came by with cookies, Wally delivered his usual string of pick-up lines to which Robin objected with rolling eyes and witty quips. For several hours, the screen flashed in their faces.

And it was normal. Except it wasn't normal, because as they sat side by side, Robin was hyper-sensitive to his best friend's presence. Had it really been so long since they had just hung out like this? The entire situation buzzed around Robin's mind. Wally was warm, his accelerated metabolism keeping him a few degrees higher than normal, and Robin could sense it even when they weren't touching. It was driving him crazy. But he shoved down the weird way his skin hummed whenever they accidentally brushed together, the annoyance he felt when the speedster flirted with Megan, the way his thoughts kept trailing back to what Wally had just told him... He pushed it away, concentrating on how _normal _everything was, how much he had just... missed spending time with his friend.

That is, until a buzzing sounded from Robin's back pocket.

"Phone?" Wally asked quickly, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his lips as he powered through the last few enemies of the level. "Aaaaand, YEAH! HIGH SCORE TO THE WALL-MAN!"

The younger teen jumped slightly when his comm buzzed in his pocket, and, grumbling at Wally's victory cheers, pulled out the device, flipping it open. It was Alfred, so he stepped out of the room quickly before responding.

"Robin."

"Shall we expect you home for the evening meal?"

Something within the Boy Wonder loosened, and he sighed. "Yeah, I'll be back soon."

"Very well." And with that, the link closed.

As Robin moved out of the room, Wally tossed the controller of the game aside, slouching down on the couch. He sighed; he'd probably have to tell Roy about letting their secret slip… He groaned, dropping his head into his hands. The guy was going to kill him…

Robin ducked back into the room to rejoin his friend. "Hey, I gotta run, actually. Dinner, homework." He gave a wry smile. "You know how it goes."

It was strange. He had been wanting to just spend time with Kid, and now... he suddenly had to leave. And he was grateful for it. He needed time to think, to process what he had just learned...

So without much further ado, grinning as widely as he could, he bade Kid Flash goodbye, but not before he paused at the entrance to the transporter, turning around, expression going just a little somber.

Wally looked up as Robin returned and dismissed himself, rising from the couch and following him towards the exit. "Yeah, yeah, I should probably get going too."

"Hey..." The dark-haired boy's voice was quiet as he stared at the speedster's feet. "I know... you don't want me to tell anyone. And... I won't. Promise."

As the younger boy spoke, Wally felt something give. Robin really did care… It felt nice to know he had such a good friend. "Of course," He replied, "And thanks for," But Robin was gone, "…hanging out with me."

After a long moment of staring at the space previously occupied by his best friend, he stepped forward, inhabiting the spot that the Boy Wonder had disappeared from. "Recognized, Kid Flash, B Zero-Three," the machine called out in a monotone as Wally stepped into its light. And in the next moment, he was moving out onto the streets of Star City. The sun was just setting here, over a glorious clear sky. "California." Kid Flash sighed, enjoying the sensation of the sun hitting his skin. But he paused. He had no clue where Red Arrow was, and if he was staking a place out, who knew how long it would take him to surface again…

Several minutes later, Wally was at the door of Roy's apartment, checking around for any passerbys before kneeling in front of the door. He pulled out a skeleton key and commenced his work on picking the lock. It would have been much easier if he could just vibrate his molecules through the wall like his predecessor, Flash, but seeing as that only lead to bloody noses… The lock clicked, and Wally pushed the door open onto a bare studio apartment that had become his second home. Kicking the door shut behind him, he collapsed onto the bed, waiting for the older boy to return home.

* * *

><p>"Recognized, Robin, B Zero-One," pronounced the computer as the Boy Wonder stepped out from the transporter into the Batcave. Alfred was waiting for him, greeting him in his usual courteous manner, and Dick smiled at the man, pulling off his sunglasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.<p>

Dinner was quiet - quieter than usual, even for their small family of three. Usually Robin would chatter away with Bruce and Alfred both, the two older men replying shortly, often with small, fond smiles. But today the teen was silent, replying to Alfred's questions with short, one- or two-word answers.

Once he had finished eating, Dick quickly vacated the dinner table, heading straight for the gym. He hadn't eaten much - he didn't have much of an appetite, and he needed to let off some steam. Changing quickly into workout clothes, he cut his usual warm up short and went straight into practicing his flips, rolls, and kicks, fending off imaginary foes with a dodge here, a roll there, back handspring into the air, vaulting from the balance beam and back-somersaulting to land on top of one of the many standing punching bags - where he lost balance and fell, barely catching himself, rolling backwards and springing off one hand to run into another punching dummy. With a grunt, he stumbled forward, caught by surprise, falling and twisting, rolling and finally landing in a crouch in an attempt to prevent injury.

He glared at the offending bag, breathing hard as he grit his jaw. With a yell of frustration, he leapt forward, unleashing his quickly escalating fury on the hapless bag stand. Finally, with a vicious back turning jump kick, the stand went down with a thud.

Dick finally stilled, staring at the downed stand, heart pounding in his chest as his veins coursed with adrenalin.

He curled one hand into a tight fist, turning away and grabbing his bottle of water, drinking half of it in a few heavy gulps. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then collapsed on a bench, staring at nothing for a long while as his thoughts overtook him.

Wally. Wally and _Roy_.

His brow dipped low as he ran over everything the speedster had told him, everything that had happened earlier that afternoon. Two months. Not official. 'It just sort of happened.' 'I'm really happy.' How distinctly he could remember how his skin had buzzed when they sat next to each other on the couch. How... normal everything was. Two _whole months_. Not a word. Not 'official.' What did that even mean? 'Not official.' So they were just...

And that train of thought was _stopping_. Because the last thing Robin, Boy Wonder, _or _Dick Grayson, the not-so average kid, needed was to imagine his best friend with another guy, particularly a guy that Dick had looked up to as an older brother and good friend for a number of years. Almost as long as he'd known Kid Flash.

He could remember _meeting _Wally. He had been Robin for a year and a half, the first real sidekick in the history of superheroes, and he was meeting the second sidekick. Someone close to his age. With powers. Who had to live the double life, just like him. Batman had told him sternly that Kid Flash may eventually reveal his secret ID, but it was imperative that Robin not return the favor - there were too many risks related to WayneCorp and their own personal battles on crime. The young boy, freshly turned 10, had agreed wholeheartedly, too excited at the chance to make a new friend to even consider disobeying.

They had met Roy soon after, and Kaldur. But Wally had always been the first. His _best friend. _They didn't have secrets!

_No secrets except one. One for you, one for him._

"That doesn't count, I'm _not allowed_," the Boy Wonder growled, his hand tightening around his water bottle.

With a noise of frustration, Dick threw himself back into training until he could barely see straight, deep into the night. Finally, his entire body aching, soaked with sweat and pulse pounding in his ears, the young boy entered a short cool down and then showered, letting the hot water pound against his body for what seemed an eternity.

In the end, as Robin flopped onto his bed with exhaustion, he was too tired to try running over it again his head. He knew why it bothered him so much.

He was jealous.

Jealous that Red Arrow had taken his best friend from him. Taken Wally, pulled him away, gave him a reason to keep secrets. _Nothing _had interfered with them hanging out before, not like this.

And most of all, he was jealous because _he _wanted Wally West for himself.

Dick Grayson was falling for his best friend.

* * *

><p>Keep an eye out for the next chapter! We will be putting them up every so often on here and on DA as we write them. Til then, keep rockin'!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: In a moment of frustration, Kid Flash seeks out Red Arrow in lieu of his best friend Robin. But weeks later when Robin discovers the true nature of Wally and Roy's relationship, he finds he has more complicated feelings on the matter… Roy/Wally, eventual Wally/Dick

Rating: T (Swearing and Boy Love)

Disclaimer: Young Justice and all related characters belong to DC.

AN: Hello again! It's about time we got this chapter out, huh? It's SUPER LONG. :/ Anyways. Roy shows up in this chapter! (I'm not spoiling it cuz it starts that way) It's very exciting! I had so much fun writing him, more than I thought I would. He's now one of my favorite muses. And I kind of adore the dynamic between him and Wally. It's adorable. You'll see. I'm not full of our writing skillz, I promise. /is shot/

Thanks to everyone who faved or reviewed or watched! I love all of you!

Um, enjoy!

* * *

><p>His breathing was slow, steady, but deep as he walked up the stairs of his apartment building. He'd taken the usual route home - that is to say, doubling back on himself, going in circles, ducking into alleys and turning corners with elevated speed and stealth to avoid being followed. The night had been successful, at least. He'd done what he'd set out to do, bringing down a meta with power over electricity that had been causing trouble in Star City for nearly a month. The battle had been troublesome - all of his electric-based arrowed were rendered useless, as the villain, who called himself The Spark, could cause his timed bombs to detonate at inopportune moments and essentially turn a good part of his arrows into duds. The Spark had been taken down by an arrow that expanded into a rubber foam, trapping him and disabling his powers - electricity was grounded with rubber.<p>

It didn't stop the fight from being long and exhausting. Red Arrow had finally brought the electricity meta back to the authorities, giving them a curt nod and turning to disappear into the night.

And now he was pushing open the door of his apartment, closing it and locking it securely behind him, stepping over to the sink to lean against it heavily and try to force down the headache that was fighting to surface.

But there was something... off. And at the sound of a footfall behind him, Roy had an arrow slotted and pulled back even as he spun, pointing it directly in the face of the intruder - when he froze.

Staring back at him with wide, shocked eyes, face illuminated by a streetlamp shining through the slotted blinds on the window, was none other than Wally West.

Wally had been dozing in the street light that leaked through the window, his head buried in a pillow that filled his nostrils with Roy's subtle scent. He was nervous, going over what he could possibly say to Roy that would make him not angry for spilling the beans. After a few hours, he thought that Roy may not be coming home at all…and as he was drifting off into a real slumber, the door clicked and Wally was upright in a flash. He had ducked into the shadows, suddenly unsure of whether it would be Red Arrow coming through the door, or someone else… But when a figure cloaked in red and black appeared, Wally had exhaled in relief, stepping forward to greet the other boy.

But he hadn't moved as much as a foot before he was looking down the length of an arrow. His eyes grew as wide as saucers and his breath stopped in his throat. He didn't dare move an inch, didn't dare even inhale.

The pair stared blinking at each other for a long moment, shock petrifying both of them, when finally the tension drained from Roy's muscles - to be replaced by anger.

"Jesus _Christ_, Wally! Are you _stupid? _I almost shot you!" he snapped, lowering his bow and unslotting the arrow, placing it back in his quiver while noting with a thread of relief that the choice of arrow would have merely stunned the speedster, incapacitating him for no longer than a half-hour. At least he didn't almost _kill_ the younger boy...

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, I _told _you that you couldn't come over today!"

They stood off for several moments before Wally was finally able to breathe, cringing at Roy's scolding. "I..! I know, I know, and I wasn't going to bother you. I would have sent you some warning that I was coming, but I figured that could blow your cover too." He slouched over, the guilt beginning to show on his face, his eyes averting Roy's. "But, look dude, I really needed to talk to you. I, uh… I fucked up."

Roy sighed, annoyed, stepping back to lean against the counter, where he unsnapped the strap across his chest that held his quiver in place and shrugged off the shoulder loops, leaning both his quiver and bow against the wall and peeling off his mask, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Finally, a sharp blue-grey gaze pinned Wally, and Roy crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the younger boy. The headache he had been fighting off was starting to win, and that annoyed him. It was little things like that that could really get on his nerves.

"Fucked up how." It was more of a statement than a question, and his head tilted to one side just barely, an eyebrow arching ever so slightly. His eye narrowed, sharp despite his weariness, as they often were when he wasn't in the best of moods - a state which had been a more and more common occurrence over the past year and a half. His expression was nonplussed and unimpressed.

And for the second time that day, Wally was under the spotlight. His mouth twisted up into something that might have been a grimace, and he was tugging at his over-shirt uncomfortably. _Please don't be mad…_ "So, I was staying away like you told me, and I was in the kitchen with Robin, and he was asking what I had been up to, and I didn't know what to tell him because I hadn't ever had to lie to him before, and so I told him…" His grimaced deepened and he took a deep breath. _Now or never._ "…I told him that we-were-together-and-had-been-for-a-while-but-it's-ok-because-Robin-swore-he-wouldn't-tell-anyone-not-even-Bats-and-I-don't-think-he-will-because-I-mean-we're-really-close-friends-and-he'd-never-rat-on-me-for-something-like-this-unless-I-was-like-fucking-the-badguy-and-then-he'd-have-to-say-because-that's-like-a-conflict-of-interests," It had all come out in one breath and Wally gasped a giant inhale. Roy was going to kill him, he was sure. "So… I… yeah… Robin knows." His face was twisted with guilt and nerves, green eyes glancing up to be pierced by silver-blue, and he quickly looked away again.

At the words "told him," Roy's chest tightened slightly with panic, his eyebrows dropping sharply into a scowl as his mouth opened to harangue the younger boy because _he told someone?_ But if there was one thing Wally was good at, it was moving fast, and before Roy could even take a breath to speak, words were spilling out of the speedsters mouth at a rate that had Roy blinking rapidly to even attempt to comprehend.

And the other finally trailed off, glancing at him nervously for just a moment before looking away, leaving the archer in something of a state of shock. His headache was starting to pound steadily in his skull, so he turned towards the sink, grabbing a glass and filling it with water, turning back towards Wally and taking a few swallows before lowering the glass to stare at the ground in thought.

So Robin knew.

It had gone without saying when this whole thing had started that they would keep it a secret. It was one thing Roy appreciated about Wally - he just automatically understood and agreed with what Roy had been thinking, understood without words when Roy had hesitated that one moment before kissing him the first time, just grinned, green eyes sparkling and _knowing_, leaning forward to bridge the final distance between them before Roy could pull away or even say what had been going through his mind - _You can't tell anyone, this is probably a bad idea, I can't help it, fuck I want you so badly right now._

For all the heroes of the Justice League that didn't _understand_, that were intent on keeping him down, under control, silenced, speaking when spoken to, even Oliver's own obvious attempts to keep him just pacified, Wally had been there, knowing and understanding Roy's anger and frustration, redirecting it to something less destructive with his easy laughter and crooked grins and bright green eyes and his love of just _running_. Roy pushed himself away from everyone, intent on wrapping himself in his own feelings of misery and betrayal, but you couldn't outrun Wally West, not now, not ever.

Finally, grey blue eyes pinned the speedster once more, intent on giving him a lecture, but the sincerity and guilt and nervousness in Wally's expression made Roy's gaze soften, and he sighed. Setting his glass down, he stepped forward, grabbing the younger boy gently by the arm and pulling him against his chest, then bowing his head to bury his nose in the soft red hair.

Wally smelled like the wind.

Roy's headache receded, and some of the tension drained from his form.

Finally, he spoke. "If anyone is able to keep a secret, it's Robin," the archer said simply.

There were several tense moments as Roy got his glass of water, Wally still pulling at his shirt nervously, ready to defend his best friend's ability to keep a secret if necessary. But when Roy reached out, grabbing his arms and pulling Wally against his chest, the younger teen released a laugh. "I…" He chuckled into Roy's chest, wrapping his arms loosely around the other boy's waist. His head was ducked beneath Roy's chin, his forehead pushing gently into the archer's collarbone. This… this was easy. Wally closed his eyes, grinning, "I thought you were going to be so pissed. But I swear, Robin won't tell anyone."

His hands smoothed across Roy's lower back, the speedster reveling in the strong, contoured muscles there, and he felt the stirrings of attraction in his lower abdomen. He bit his lower lip, chuckling again, and pushing back so that he could get a better look at Roy. "I guess the stake-out went well?"

More tension drained away from Roy's body as he held Wally against him, the speedster's warmth providing comfort to his aching muscles. When the younger boy pulled away to look him in the face, Roy arched a cool eyebrow, but he couldn't help the softening of his features that was the usual tell that, on anyone else, meant they would be smiling.

"It went well," he affirmed with a small nod. "A small time meta that had been causing trouble recently. His powers made for a bit of trouble with some of the arrows, but..." He trailed off with an easy shrug.

Wally's grin widened. "Dude, you need a shower."

Roy rolled his eyes, sneering. There was no venom in the expression, though. He shook his head fondly, shoving at the speedster lightly. "Shut up." Then he reached up, wrapping a hand around the back of Wally's neck, and pulled him close once more, leaning down to press their lips gently together. He pulled away, lingering for a moment, where they shared the same air, his thumb smoothing over the skin of the other boy's jaw. Blue-grey eyes opened slowly, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Alright. I'll be right out," he murmured, kissing Wally once more before straightening.

Wally's lips buzzed and his pulse fluttered as Roy pulled him into the gentle kiss. Even after two months, Wally still felt light headed after they kissed. He just couldn't get over how warm Roy's hands were, the electric sensation that filled him every time their lips met. Just thinking about it sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. It wasn't fair for Roy to have a body as attractive as his. They were both extraordinarily fit, of course, but there was something about the way the muscle built on Roy that made Wally want to run his hands across each indented crevice, tracing Roy's story across his warm flesh. Wally's muscle was leaner, he needed endurance to run as far and fast as he could, and though he was trained to fight hand to hand, he didn't have near the definition that Roy did after years of work with his bow. And Roy was becoming a man. Older than Wally or Robin, Roy had filled out his height, his jaw set determinately and his eyes sharp.

With a soft grunt, Roy stretched, and was about to step over to the bathroom when he paused, frowning down at where he had left his bow and quiver. He sighed softly, then returned, carefully picking up the weapons and returning them to their home, a case at the foot of his bed, their spots denoted by indentations in the fabric, much like a musician's instrument case.

For all his rebellion, some things just got written in you like code.

Pressing them in place gently, he closed the lid with a soft snap, then stood once more and turned back towards the bathroom, his hand reaching out to ruffle the speedster's hair as he passed in a gesture that could have been turned into a caress.

As he stepped towards the bathroom door, he flashed the other redhead a knowing almost-smirk over his shoulder as he undid the snaps that kept his spandex top in place, pulling it over his head before he stepped into the bathroom, kicking the door closed behind him, but not before the other boy got a good view of his bare back.

Wally exhaled slowly as the other boy moved away from him, his veins tingling, wanting more. But Roy was gone, putting his things away, and setting off to the bathroom. He knew Wally too well. As he stripped from his shirt, Wally's jaw slackened, his lower abdomen pulsing more demandingly. And then the door slammed shut on his view of perfection. "Whoa, hey, what about me?" he moaned in complaint, moving to the door. But it was locked, and the shower was already running. "Oh man!" He kicked the door before flopping back onto the bed and burying his head into the comforter. Roy had done that on purpose, and it was cruel. Cruel, and so attractive. He was going to evaporate. There was no way he could survive the next few minutes.

Roy had to stifle a chuckle at the complaining he could hear outside the door, but quickly finished stripping out of his outfit and stepped under the rapidly warming spray of the shower. He allowed himself a minute of just the hot water pounding against his skin, further easing the tension in his body, before quickly and efficiently scrubbing himself down and washing his hair. As he did so, he did a quick mental run through of his battle from earlier in the night. There was an electrical burn on his left bicep that was going to scar, but other than that he was just sore. It had been the result an ill-timed flip while attempting to fire that the meta had taken advantage of. The mistake had been early on in the fight, before Roy had realized the extent The Spark's powers could have over some of his arrows. The particular arrow in question had shorted out right as he had fired, causing the burn. He'd almost dropped his bow... Roy grit his teeth with annoyance and finished rinsing his hair. It was over and done with, getting annoyed at his mistakes would do nothing if he didn't fix them. After allowing himself one more moment under the shower, he turned the water off, stepping out and grabbing two towels, wrapping one around his waist and rubbing the other over his face and hair as he pushed the door open.

Impatient as ever, the minutes stretched on like hours for the younger boy outside as he listened to the shower running in the bathroom, hating Roy for teasing him and loving Roy in anticipation of what he would do when he got out of the shower. After what seemed like an eternity, the shower clicked off. Wally flipped over quickly, eyes on the door handle, a smirk spreading unconsciously across his lips. Any second now…

As he stepped out, Roy blinked to find Wally staring at him, but then his mouth twitched into a smirk once more. "Told you it wouldn't take long," he said not without a note of teasing, rubbing his neck with the towel as he slowly walked over to his dresser, watching the speedster with glittering grey blue eyes the whole way.

Wally drank in Roy's form in the half light as he moved across the studio, nothing but the thin towel draped around his waist. He lept up as the older boy made his way to the dresser, skidding between him and his target and pressing his back into the dresser, preventing Roy from accessing his clothes.

"And what do you think you're doing, beautiful?" He grinned mischievously, crossing his arms over his chest.

Roy blinked to find Wally suddenly in front of him - he'd just been on the- The older boy rolled his eyes, briefly considering protesting the use of the adjective 'beautiful,' but then he leaned in close to the speedster, tilting his head to one side as his smirk widened.

"Hmmm..." he mused, lingering in the other's personal space, then his smirk twitched and with a final thought of _Oh, screw it_, he leaned in closer, pressing his lips against Wally's again, one hand sliding around the back of the younger boy's neck and the other going to his waist.

Hands, hungry, hungry hands were rewarded with the smooth skin covering Roy's hard abdominals, hands that trailed down the lines that flowed down below Roy's towel. His fingers slipped between the skin and the wrap, using the fabric as a means to secure the older boy against his own body, pushing up into the kiss passionately. His breath came in gasps between kisses as the dresser rattled behind them, tilting onto its back legs and bumping into the wall as Wally continued to tug and pull and kiss the boy in front of him. And that was when it started - it was a fail-safe way to tell that Wally was _really_ enjoying himself. The molecules of his right hand began to vibrate, which, on a large scale, resulted in a hand that _looked_ fine, but buzzed against skin and fabric, like electricity dancing through flesh. With enough catalyst, his whole body would be vibrating, something that, after a shocking first experience, had made their nights all that more enjoyable.

Roy smirked against Wally's lips, but it stuttered, a silent gasp falling from his mouth as the warm palms pressing against his bare skin began to buzz. As usual with Wally, nothing could ever be _slow_, because for him everything already was _too slow, _his powers making his perception of time warped from that of a normal human.

Wally needed out of his clothes. Now. He broke the kiss, gasping, and squirmed to pull his shirt off, his red hair a tousled mess.

Roy chuckled as the speedster made a soft noise of frustration and pulled away, scrambling to get out of his clothes. Roy helped - sort of. As the soft material of the boys shirt ascended, Roy slid his hands up the lean chest after it, coming to rest around the back of his neck and the archer leaned in, connecting their mouths again the moment the freckled face popped free.

He hummed softly against the speedster's mouth, pressing forward hungrily, just reveling in how the younger boy tasted, just like...

Roy pulled back to glare at him. "You ate my ice cream." But the sheepish grin he got in return was enough to make him roll his eyes and almost-smile begrudgingly, and he just yanked Wally back to his chest, hard, and kissed him once more. He was still slightly damp form his shower, and the speedster's bare skin felt as it always did against his, warm and smooth - his accelerated healing kept him from scarring as easily, whereas Roy, at 19, already had an impressive collection of them on his chest, arms, and back, and even a few on his legs.

Roy broke the kiss for a brief moment, their lips lingering close enough that their breaths were falling warm on each other's faces. He opened his eyes, lids heavy and low, to look at Wally, and smiled.

He'd smiled more in the past two months than he had in the past year, just from kissing Wally.

And with another soft snort of a laugh, he kissed the speedster again, crouching slightly to heft him up by the backs of his legs (_Christ_, Wally's _legs_) and dumped him on the bed, watching him for just a moment before grinning and following him down.

* * *

><p>The sun crept through the curtains that draped across the windows, glaring down upon Wally's closed eyelids. He groaned softly, blinking and grimacing against the invasive sun, but was quickly quieted by the warmth at his back. Roy… He was wrapped securely in the older boy's arms, their bodies naked beneath the tangled covers. It was warm, and he was still so tired… Roy's breath ghosted across the back of his neck, and Wally nestled down deeper into the cocoon of warmth, dipping his head below the covers to hide from the suns glaring light. He had almost dozed off…<p>

BZZT. BZZT. BZZT.

They both jumped in unison, Wally throwing the covers off, his heart thundering in his chest, his feet ready to hit the ground and run. Roy was upright, a knife in his hand that had come from God only knows where, and furiously blinking the sleep out of his eyes. They paused, the buzzing continuing, as they tried to get their bearings.

"Your phone," Roy growled, catching sight of it on the bed-side table, stowing his knife back where he had pulled it from and collapsing back onto the bed. It looked like his headache had returned; he was rubbing his temples slowly and deliberately. Wally reached over to his phone. He hadn't set an alarm…

"Oh shit, Roy, it's the Flash." For a panicked moment Wally thought that Robin might have let slip his secret, and he hesitated, the phone in hand. What would he say? What could he do? He glanced back at Roy.

"Just answer it." The older boy spoke behind him, as if sensing the speedster's sudden fear. But there was no concern in Roy's face, and Wally looked back to his phone. Taking a deep breath, he flipped it open slowly, grimacing, and placed it to his ear. "Uh…hello?"

"Hey Kid!" Barry's voice came through, chipper even at that early hour. Wally couldn't detect anything out of the ordinary…

"Hey, Uncle Barry… What's up?" he replied back, doing his best to sound just as pleased with the morning. A warm hand pressed into his back, and the speedster allowed some of the tension to seep from his shoulders. Barry spoke elatedly through the phone, Wally nodding along. "Dinner? With Bats and Rob?" He grinned, now genuinely excited. "Yeah! That sounds great! …Alfred will be cooking, right?" His grin stretched further. "Yeah, yeah, I'll see you after school, I'll run straight over." He nodded again, "Right. Blindfolded. Can't know the secret hideout,.I know the drill, Uncle Barry, it's not the first time I've been over there!" He laughed, leaning back into Roy. "Alright. …Ok, I know. Yeah, okay, actually, I have to go, Uncle Barry, I have school. …Bye!"

Wally flipped the phone closed, tossing it towards his backpack. "Sorry," He chuckled, turning to Roy. He was suddenly reminded that the two were bare skinned, his eyes flashing excitedly, pushing forward to catch the older boy's lips. But Roy was too quick. "You'll be late for school…" he said sternly, moving out of bed and to his dresser, stiff from his fight with the meta the night before. Wally watched his move across the room, frowning at the scars that cut cross his body, and the new burn on his arm. Wally's accelerated system and fast healing meant he didn't get those kind of marks… and also meant that when he pushed out of bed, not so much as a toe ached.

Wally then went on the search, finding his own clothes strewn about the room, and pulling them on grumpily. He hated high school. But as he was eagerly looking forward to the challenges of college classes and professors, he had to push through his last few years of lower education. Despite his scientific brilliance, he had to pass English.

When they were both dressed and at the door, Roy pushed a protein bar into Wally's hands with a twitch of the corner of his lips. "That'll get you home." He pulled the younger teen against him, smoothing his arms around the boy and kissing first the top of his head, and then lifting Wally's chin to catch his lips. "So I guess you won't be back tonight?"

Wally blissfully accepted his kiss, and, as always, was slightly put-out when Roy ended it. "Nah, got patrol and dinner with the Flash."

Roy raised an eyebrow, "Just send me a text if you change your mind. In the meantime, I'm putting a padlock on the fridge."

Wally grinned sheepishly, pulling Roy into a kiss of his own. "Later." He grinned, and Roy pushed the door open, the speedster disappearing out of it.

* * *

><p>"Patrolling first, then dinner." Barry ordered, pulling his cowl up over his head as Wally did the same. Wally's nerves buzzed with excitement; he always loved working with his mentor, his old hero. There was nothing like running top speed with Barry, whose gate was relaxed and strong. And the guy was always a chatter. Wally avoided conversations where Barry inquired into girls at Wally's school or other young female sidekicks, but everything else was fair game, and they caught up quickly on the run to Gotham, humming about enemies they'd encountered on their separate outings and humorous anecdotes. Wally couldn't help but mention Roy's name several times, but the Flash didn't seem to notice.<p>

Not long later, the two were standing on the outskirts of Gotham City, the sun setting slowly beneath the skyline, both covered in a sheen of sweat but only slightly short of breath. Wally popped the compartment on his forearm open, pulling out the granola bar he had set aside and taking a bite out of it. "So, where are Batman and Rob?" He asked, looking up at the Flash.

Barry frowned slightly, the white slits for his eyes narrowing, "Batman said to meet him here at sunset." But all concern wiped from his face as he grinned down at Wally, placing his wide palm on the speedster's padded shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Wouldn't worry about what."

Appearing behind people at opportune times was a particularly well-honed skill of Batman's. Unfortunately, he had gotten a bit too good at it, to the point where he did it without meaning to. At least, that was the general consensus.

Robin had his suspicions otherwise.

Both the Flash and his protege jumped simultaneously at the deep voice sounding behind them. Barry had thrown his hands out in front of him, and Wally was gripping his chest, grinning.

The Boy Wonder grinned, following his mentor and stepping over to fist bump Kid Flash. "Hey KF, what's up?"

"Hey Rob!" The speedster grinned wickedly, his flaming locks ruffled from his run and his hands perching on his hips. Off to their left, Batman and the Flash were talking, apparently discussing the patrol for the evening and key suspects to watch for. Kid Flash chuckled, "Two afternoons of hanging out, we are on a roll."

Robin was happy to say that his grin didn't feel too forced.

* * *

><p>It had taken forever for Dick to fall asleep, and when he woke up the next morning, he felt even more tired than when he had gotten in bed. His entire body was sore from his vicious work out, and he was late getting downstairs, moving slower than usual and giving Alfred and Bruce both a half-hearted "good morning." He ignored the look the pair gave each other.<p>

Even Barbara Gordon, or Babs, Commissioner Gordon's daughter and one of Dick's close friends at school, noticed his bad mood. "Come on, shorty," she said with a playful nudge. "What's got you down?"

Dick cracked a small, wry grin at her, shaking his head. "You know my friend Wally?"

The auburn-haired girl blinked, then brightened. "Oh! The one that moved to Kansas!"

Dick nodded. "He... So I told you about how he hasn't been in contact much recently, right? Well, I found out last night it's cuz he..." The boy paused, frowning slightly. "Has a girlfriend."

Babs frowned. "Wait, he's been ditching you cuz of some girl for the past _two months_?"

He made a face. "Well, not exactly ditching, since we only ever talk on the phone or text, but-"

The girl interrupted him. "Nonono! Dick, it's _totally_ the same thing! Did you tell him you were mad?"

Dick shrugged. "Sorta? He did end up apologizing," he added hastily at the look Barbara gave him.

"Good." She scowled. "It's a good thing he's in Kansas and not Gotham, or else I'd track him down and beat him up. I just passed my third recert in Tae Kwon Doh last week, so in a few months I'll be getting my Second Degree black belt." She gave him a mischievous grin, prompting a laugh from the dark-haired boy.

"You know what, Babs? I would love to see that."

* * *

><p>After bidding the other freshman goodbye and promising to go to the technology club meeting with her after school, Dick turned to head to class, rubbing his face tiredly. And when he rounded a corner, his distraction very nearly led to disaster as he almost ran into a tall blond girl with sharp dark eyes and her hair pulled back into a long low ponytail.<p>

It was only his extensive self-control that kept Dick from showing any signs of recognition, a feat that was twice as hard as it ought to have been due to his stress and exhaustion.

He apologized to Artemis, pitching his voice to disguise it and not looking her fully in the face, and she gave him a short "Don't worry about it," barely sparing him a passing glance once she had finished giving him an expression that told him just how much of an idiot she thought he was.

She hadn't even had a hint of suspicion, not a flash of recognition for someone she fought alongside every day.

Dick went to class with a sour taste in his mouth.

* * *

><p>His day went from disappointing to annoying when he received a message from Bruce telling him they were doing special patrol that night. It got a little better with tech club and Barbara's commentary on just what she thought of the club's annoying vice president, but went from tolerable to worse when he got home and was informed that by "special patrol," Batman meant they would be conducting special Justice-League-style training in the field - that is, working alongside other superheroes. With the Flashes.<p>

Dick wanted to jump out of a window.

So now here he was, ducking behind a corner alongside Kid Flash, Batman and the Flash not too far away. He was only half-paying attention to what the speedster was saying to him, too focused on trying _not_ to notice how the other boy was practically breathing on his neck as they both peered around the side of the building.

There they were - the targets, a group of thugs surrounding a van in a back alley - specifically, the alley behind City Hall.

Gotham was on the eve of an important vote, one that, if a number of measures passed, would aid in hindering a great deal of mob activity in Gotham. There were many, as a result that were interested in stopping the election. Apparently, this particular group's methods involved a great deal of C4.

Robin glanced over at Batman, who nodded slightly when he caught the Boy Wonder's eye.

With a small sigh relief and a smirk, Robin ducked away, launching himself into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Wally trailed after Robin down alley after alley, finally halting at a corner, where Robin glanced around and Wally pressing into the younger boy to peer over his head at the armored car. They pulled back behind the cover of the building, Wally following Robin's gaze back to their mentors. "So what now, Rob?" He asked, rubbing his hands together excitedly, "You come in from above and I'll whip through to grab all their guns?" He frowned, the silence ensuing. his head snapped back to the spot where the younger boy had been, and he spluttered, making a face of utter indignation. "I HATE it when he does that!" he whispered to himself, looking back at the Flash.<p>

Batman was gone too, and Wally's eyes widened further, gesturing at Flash in a way that clearly demonstrated his aggravation. Barry merely shrugged, chuckling, an eyebrow raising sharply.

Wally sighed, rolling his eyes and glancing briefly around the corner, counting the guns, and flying into action.

The criminals didn't even know their guns had been taken until they saw Kid Flash at the other end of the alley, five machine guns juggling in his arms. "Oh, sorry fellas, these yours?" He smirked, the nearest of the thugs lunging towards the young speedster just as Robin flew down from the upper tiers of the buildings, his foot making solid contact with the criminal's face before he flipped and landed securely on the ground. Wally deposited the guns behind him, jumping to back up Robin against the two much larger thugs approaching him.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Flash delivered with a grin, lifting the thugs by their ankles and flinging them against the alley's walls with a quick rotation. It was seamless, and Wally grinned at him.

"Really, that's your line?"

The Flash skidded to a halt next to him, grinning. "Can it, Kid. We've got work to do."

Batman was on the other end of the alley, fighting three thugs at once and looking like he was bored. Well, as much as a man in a bat suit could look bored…

Wally took off in a sprint again, headed for the car, Barry right on his heels. If they had more firearms, the two speedsters were the best picks to eliminate them. Wally's hands closed on the handle on the side of the armored vehicle, the door flying open and yanking him to a stop. Barry's face froze. "Uh-oh, we got a live one!"

The screen of a hardwired bomb flashed away inside the armored vehicle, unaware of all the fighting occurring around it, as the computer attached to it kept track of the detonation time and intensity of the explosion. "I'm on it!" Robin yelled. "KF, cover me." Wally slid to the young hero's side, taking the man in front of him out with his speed. Robin leapt into the car, and by the time Kid Flash, Flash, and Batman had rounded up the thugs and tied them up for the police, Robin was clambering out of the car again, a satisfied smirk on his face. Batman nodded.

* * *

><p>Several more encounters similar to the first followed, until Wally's stomach began to grumble hungrily and he looked to Barry. "Yeah, I agree." The Flash grinned, turning to Batman, "Whaddaya say, Bats, call it a night?"<p>

Batman looked down at Kid Flash. "A break for dinner. I'll let Alfred know."

And just like that, they made their way to the outskirts of town. Once there, Wally stopped, holding out his hand to Robin. "I know, I know, blindfold. I'm starving!" Taking the garment the Boy Wonder had pulled from one of the many pouches on his utility belt, Wally wrapped it around his eyes, reaching out a hand and placing it on Robin's forearm. "Lead away." He grinned at where he thought Robin's head should be, tightening his grip on the boy's arm. "Just don't run me into anything, alright?"

Robin rolled his eyes with a smirk as he held out the dark strip of cloth to his friend, but his jaw tightened as the speedster's hand warped around his arm.

"Yeah, yeah. What kind of friend do you think I am, huh?" But just to mess with him, he shoved once, causing the other boy to bump into a tree. He nearly collapsed in a fit of laughter at Wally's outrage.

"Sorry, sorry! I couldn't help it!" he managed to choke out, before he finally got a hold of himself and grabbed Wally by the bicep, pulling him down the hill after Batman and the Flash.

Wally's eyes searched the back of the blindfold in vain; there was no seeing through to the scenes beyond. Instead, he shuffled along, hands slightly in front of him, as Robin lead him (often astray, with a sharp, "Dude!" from Wally)

Then came the part that Robin had been dreading since they left the Batcave.

The Batmobile only seated two, three if you got really close. So Robin had ridden his motorcycle instead at Batman's request.

Which meant that Wally got to ride it with him.

He paused for a moment, staring at the cycle, before giving a dishearted sigh. "Here, hold out your arms, it's- No, here, let me- Oh for goodness sake!" With an annoyed noise, Robin grabbed the speedster by both wrists, pulling him forward and placing both his hands on the back of the motorcycle. Then he got on, pulled his cape around him and pulled on his helmet, waiting for Wally to get situated behind him before handing him the extra.

Wally couldn't gauge how far they moved to get to Robin's motorcycle, and once mounted on it behind the younger hero he was completely lost. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Boy Wonder's chest, his thighs gripping the bike tightly.

"Hold on." And that was all the warning Kid Flash got before Robin put the bike in gear and took off after the Batmobile.

As they sped down the highway back towards Gotham, Robin had to struggle to keep his eyes and mind on the road. Wally was a weighted presence pressed against his back and wrapped tightly around his chest - he couldn't feel the other boy's elevated body heat through his protective suit, but for some reason, his mind had no trouble with the absence of warmth from the other, making his own temperature rise slowly but steadily, his cheeks heating inside his helmet.

When he swerved once to avoid a piece of debris on the road and the speedster's arms tightened fractionally around him, Robin inhaled sharply and stiffened for a long moment, eyes wide, until he smirked, a wonderful idea going through his brain. Pulling up alongside the Batmobile, he lingered there for a long moment, making sure both Batman and the Flash saw them. Then without warning, he accelerated drastically, zipping ahead.

Time to take his favorite route home.

Unfortunately for the blinded Kid Flash, he would have no idea that this route included a number of jumps and very sharp turns - turns that Robin liked to take at breakneck speeds, one in particular where his right knee always came close to brushing the ground.

Robin's grin widened behind his helmet.

Despite going thirty times this speed on a regular basis, Wally's heart raced every time they leaned into a curve, or dodged a pothole. He knew he could trust Robin to not let anything happen to his bike, but Wally couldn't help but yell out when, after hearing the sound of the Batmobile beside them, Wally felt the tug of rapid acceleration at his belly button.

Kid Flash ground his teeth together, closing his eyes tightly against the blindfold, ducking his helmeted head down behind Robin's. "Hey KF!" he heard Robin shout, the younger boy unable to contain the note of malicious delight in his voice as they, unbeknown to Kid Flash, approached the first jump. "You better hold on tight!"

Wally had half a second to say, "Wait, what—ROBINNNN!" He screamed, his stomach in his throat, free falling, no way to gauge when to brace for impact, every muscle tight, his arms absolutely clinging to the boy in front of him. Robin landed ably, but Wally was unprepared and slammed into Robin, the bike wobbling slightly as the Boy Wonder rapidly reacted, resuming control.

When they finally pulled into the garage where it was safe for Wally to remove the blindfold, he ripped it off, leaping off the bike. "DUDE." He snapped, Robin nearly falling off the bike from laughter. "What was that for?"

Robin was practically in tears, he was laughing so hard. He tugged off his helmet, gasping for air.

"Bwahahahaha! D-dude, you should've heard your- Bahahahaha! Oh _man_, do you always act like a damsel in distress when it comes to motorcycles or is this just a special occasion?" He nearly collapsed on the ground, bracing himself back on the bikes handlebars, his head thrown back in laughter as mirth stretched his mouth into a broad smile.

Wally pulled his yellow cowl off his head, scowling at Robin. "Next time, you're wearing the blindfold, and you can bet I'll get you back twofold." He threatened, taking a deep breath and shaking his shoulders out. "Man, now I'm all…" He trailed off, shaking out all his limbs to work the tension from them. "Now, where's the food. I deserve it."

Finally he calmed down somewhat, cracking his eyes open again to catch sight of the speedster's face. The other boy was panting, glaring at him with bright green eyes, his cheeks darkened to a flushed pink and his hair damp with sweat and matted against his head. Robin blinked, his laughter trailing off, and he coughed once, clearing his throat, trying to keep from snickering as he remembered the frantic way the other boy had clutched at his back.

"Heheh... Sorry," he supplied, smirking at the redhead.

At the mention of food, he pushed away from the bike, grabbing the helmet from Kid Flash's hands and storing it on a shelf along with his own, before flashing another smirk at the redhead and turning towards the elevator. "Come on, Mr. I-have-a-black-hole-for-a-stomach, food's this way. I'm sure Alfred's already got stuff prepared."

"Sweet!" Wally trilled, rubbing a hand across his stomach as he followed Robin into the next room. "Because I am starving!" But he couldn't help the buzz of elation that passed through him at the sound of his best friend's laughter. It really had been too long… He couldn't emphasize that enough. They used to spend nearly every afternoon together in the first few months of Young Justice. And now… _And now you're too busy shacking up with Roy_. He grimaced, feeling a pang of guilt. He'd make it up to Robin. And still somehow see Roy as much as he could… There had to be a way to balance it all.

Sure enough, the butler had an array of food spread out waiting for them. Batman and the Flash had already been through, disappearing into the Dark Knight's private study. "Good evening, Master Wallace," he said. "I was wondering when I would have the opportunity to feed you again."

The batcave was massive, halls with room after room branching off of them, a maze of a living space. Wally couldn't help but wonder idly what Batman and Robin did to pull in so much money. But the smell of food wafting from the main room completely sidetracked the speedster.

"Oh man, Alfred," He greeted the elderly butler, "I have missed your cooking so much." He looked longingly at the food laid out on the table, groaning slightly and shifting from foot to foot. But with a slight nod from Alfred, Wally was given his leave to eat. He moved to the table, piling his plate with food from the centerpieces and delving in. It was a few minutes of furious consuming (three plate-fulls of consuming) before he glanced back up at Robin, grinning.

Robin chuckled, shaking his head fondly as his friend inhaled the food. Good to see some things didn't change, no matter how little time they spent together... The Boy Wonder's expression fell slightly at the thought.

"Well I feel so much better," Wally moaned, taking another steaming heap of mashed potatoes onto his plate and eating them at a considerably slower rate. "So what's it like living in this place, anyways? Cause let me tell you. My whole house could fit in this room." He laughed, green eyes glinting playfully across at his best friend.

But he cleared the sadness from his expression at Wally's question, an easy grin spreading across his face as he shrugged. "Ah, it's alright. Plenty of space, but not many people to fill it. I've..." but he stopped, because he couldn't talk about what it was like living in the circus, before he was adopted by Bruce. Before... Dick swallowed, distracting himself with taking a bite of the roast chicken Alfred had made. "Yeah, it's pretty cool," he finished with a chuckle.

Wally nodded. He was used to tight spaces with plenty of people to fill it. But he could imagine what living in such a big house with only one guy for company could be like...he wasn't sure he liked it. He leaned back in his chair, resting his hands on his full stomach. "Oh man, I love Alfred's cooking." He moaned to himself, kicking his feet up onto the table. "So what now, Rob?"

Robin rolled his eyes, pushing himself up. "Lemme ask Batman what the plan is," he said, shoving the speedster's feet off the table as he walked by, heading for the door that indicated the Dark Knight's study.

Wally's feet hit the floor violently, and he hissed a sharp "Dude!" at Robin's retreating figure. But the Boy Wonder was already gone into the study, and Wally was left alone. He stood, wandering around the room, examining the ample tech gear that sat against the walls.

Robin snickered as he retreated, knocking softly on the door with a "Batman? It's Robin." He pushed it open at the "Come in," finding Barry and Bruce sitting on either sides of Batman's large desk. The billionaire had removed his cowl, revealing sharp features and sharper dark blue eyes, and he was leaning on his elbows, watching Dick neutrally. Barry grinned at the teen.

"Hey Bruce, I was just... we were just wondering what was..."

His adoptive father inclined his head slightly. "Barry and I have some League matters to discuss. It will be a few hours."

Robin nodded, grinning. "Alright, sweet. We're gonna be in my room."

The man nodded as well in return. "Very well." And with that, Robin turned and left, returning to the table where Kid Flash waited.

"They're talking League business, we got some time to hang out. Wanna play some video games?"

Wally looked up as Robin entered the room again, grinning at his offer. "Yeah, totally!" He responded. He was glad for more time to catch up with Robin, happy to have a few hours to devote to his best friend. "But do you have something I could change into?" He ducked his head, pulling at his spandex run-suit.

The Boy Wonder snickered. "Yeah," he replied, stretching. "Good idea." He needed to get out of his outfit too. "Come on, you can borrow some clothes." With that, the pair took the elevator upstairs, where they emerged into a long hallway and paused at the first door on the right. "Uh... one sec," Robin said, before ducking into his room, drawing the curtains and grabbing some photos off his desk, along with the framed Flying Graysons poster he had in one corner and stashing them in his closet. Then he pulled the door open to allow his friend entrance. "K. We're good."

Wally had the door shut in his face, and once again was left on his own to look around the massive hall. How big was this house? He was sure he'd get completely lost in it if not for Robin. But after a few moments, Robin invited him in and he looked around, noticing the vacant spots where pictures had obviously hung a few moments before. "Nice." He smirked, "You're still so serious about that ID thing, huh?" He reached a hand up to scratch the back of his neck, the other one at his hip.

The dark-haired boy rolls his eyes, heading to his dresser. "Hey man, you know it's not me." He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt that was a little big on him, tossing them at the speedster with a "Think fast!" then grabbed a change of clothes for him, retreating to his closet once more, where he quickly stripped out of his Robin outfit, peeling off the mask with a sigh and rubbing his eyes for a moment before grabbing one of his many pairs of sunglasses and putting them on his face. Then he changed into his civilian clothes and stepped out of the closet once more.

Wally easily caught the clothes, holding them up and looking at them. He might fit in them... and Robin disappeared into his closet. Wally peeled himself out of the spandex, stretching out his back as he leaned down to touch his toes, sighing. He then reached down, picking up the jeans, and pulled them on. They were a little snug, but not bad. He pulled his arms over his head, stretching out his chest and ruffling his own hair, groaning into his hands as he rubbed them rapidly over his face. He leaned down to grab the shirt, and Robin emerged from the closet. Robin was presented with Wally's bare chest, which had matured since the last time they had all been to the beach over a year ago. His abs were slightly more defined, his chest sharper, his shoulders more sculpted. And on his neck, the remnants of a hickey were set against his pale skin.

Dick paused, blinking at his friend's bare skin for a long moment, fighting a blush, before pulling his eyes upward to the darkened skin. "Did... you get hit?" he asked, frowning with confusion. Anything hard enough to leave a bruise like that...

Wally frowned, blinking at his friend, prompting Robin to point to the spot on his own neck. The redhead reached up and pushed at the skin around the spot the other had indicated. "I don't think so..." And suddenly a flush crept up his cheeks as he remember all the places that Roy's lips had traveled to the night before. Super healing or not, those took at least a day to dissipate... "Oh, shit, sorry man...that's uh..." His flush darkened, and he quickly pulled the shirt over his head, which also clung to his skin more tightly than it would Robin. "It's nothing..."

Blue eyes widened behind his shades, and the blush Robin had been fighting off finally won out, his cheeks staining bright pink. "O-oh. Um... Right." Hadn't he said Roy was busy last night? That definitely wasn't there when they talked yesterday afternoon...

Wally ducked his head, his face still flushing furiously, and his hand at his neck. "Yeah, uh... I wound up going to see Roy yesterday after you left because I had to tell him that I told you and..."

The speedster's explanation made Robin's brow furrow, his frown deepening momentarily before he forced it away from his face. "I see."

"But enough about my love life, man." Wally was glad to twist the conversation away from himself and Roy, wanting to calm the pulsing blush in his face. "What about you? You're up with the high school girls now, huh? I bet they're crazy about you." He grinned at Robin, green eyes flashing.

The Boy Wonder shrugged, looking away a little self-consciously. Of all the things for him to ask about... "Ah... I dunno. It's..." He chuckled nervously. "It's whatever, man..."

Wally shifted in the unfamiliar clothes, Robin's scent bathing over him. He blinked, inhaling deeply...and reached down to gather his run suit together, tossing it by the door for his later departure. He looked back up at Robin, listening curiously as he seemed to awkwardly push his way through his response. He suddenly realized what might be wrong, "Oh, sorry man, if this like, boarders on ID leaking, we can totally talk about something else." He offered, grinning and nodding.

Robin blinked in surprise. "N-no... It's-" He frowned, stepping over to flop onto his bed. "There's just not much to tell..."

"Oh yeah?" Wally asked, taking Robin's lead and moving to the Boy Wonder's bed, landing belly-up on the soft surface, his hands reaching up to support his neck. His arms flexed in their sharp bend, and he crooked his head at Robin. "What, no nice ladies at that fancy Academy you go to?"

Robin snorted, rolling his eyes behind his shades. "No, there _are_, I just..." Would the speedster just drop it? Finally he managed a chuckle and a raised eyebrow. "Man, no wonder I didn't suspect anything - you still talk about girls all the friggin time."

"You kidding?" The speedster laughed in response. "Girls are always on my mind. Now there's just gu-well y'know-too." He groaned, throwing his head back into the pillows and rubbing his hands over his face fiercely. "Sorry man, I don't mean to freak you out or whatever."

Robin breathed a silent sigh of relief, shrugging. "Dude, I told you. It's really not a big deal. What kind of friend would that make me if I judged you for who you- you know."

Wally's hands trailed away from his face to rest on his chest. "Thanks..." He exhaled, examining the ceiling as he relaxed slowly. Robin was a better friend than Wally could have hoped for. But the speedster was sure he would have offered the same understanding if their situations had been swapped. He grinned. "Well, I bet you'll have better luck than me at school, huh?" He sat up suddenly, "Wait, Bats doesn't like, forbid you from dating does he?"

"What? No, no he... I don't- I'm..." the teen trailed off, frowning again. "I mean... luck? Yeah, no, not really..." He shrugged again. "I mean, he doesn't... I wasn't _forbidden_ from dating..."

Wally raised an eyebrow, chuckling incredulously. The speedster had been more than open about his romantic situation, so what was Robin so shy about? Obviously it couldn't be anything worse than what Wally had dumped on the Boy Wonder the previous evening. What, had the famous sidekick been rejected or something? "Well then, what is it?" he pushed. "Look, if you're dealing with a girl who doesn't even know you exist, trust me. I've got experience there." He grinned, throwing a pillow at Robin. "Spit it out already!"

"No! She-" Robin scowled, batting the pillow away and glaring at his friend. There was no way to get the speedster off his back! KF would just keep asking until he got _something_... Might as well give him something. He'd never know, anyways... "She's... a friend. Of mine. She..." He swallowed, mentally apologizing to Barbara. "We're just... good friends, and she likes someone already anyways. So... yeah," he finished lamely.

"She likes someone else?" Wally asked blankly, raising an eyebrow. "DUDE. You're ROBIN. No other guys can even compete!" He sat up on the bed. "Ok man, all you have to do is just show her who's boss. Drop a line on her. It works every time." He grinned widely, nodding encouragingly at the younger boy.

Robin grimaced internally. "Dude. She's smart. Like, _really_ smart. Better than me at computers, probably. We're in tech club together. She'd see through anything like that..." He made a show of sighing. "I mean, it's not like I can just go up to her and say, 'Hey babe, by the way, I'm ROBIN, let's date.' That's just not an option."

The corner of Wally's lips tugged down momentarily as he shrugged. "Heh, if she's as smart as you say, she'll come around," he reassured the other boy, his green eyes genuine. "Dude, she'll totally be begging you to take her out in no time at all. Whoever that other guy is, well, he's not a superhero." Wally grinned widely again, raising his eyebrows and punching Robin's shoulder.

Robin snorted, making a show of pushing back at the speedster in retaliation. "Right..." Somehow, he really doubted it.

"So, videogames?" Wally offered in an attempt to pull the Boy Wonder out of a conversation that was obviously making him uncomfortable.

At the opportunity to change the subject, Dick gratefully took it with a grin. "Heh, yeah." And with that, he pushed off his bed to pull out his gaming system, hooking it up to the large TV across from his bed. Grabbing two controllers, he tossed one to Wally then collapsed back on the bed next to him. "Prepare to get your butt whooped, man," he warned with a grin as the start up screen loaded.

Wally caught the controller easily, rolling his eyes at Robin's taunt. "You're kidding right?" He smirked, rolling onto his stomach and facing the television, propping himself up on his elbows. "They should have named this game after me, because I totally own at it." He laughed, but as the game clicked into action and they began playing through the first level, his mind began to wander. Who was this mysterious girl? What kind of girl would Robin go for, anyways? He apparently was fairly caught up on her; Wally thought back on the uncomfortable grimace that had graced the Boy Wonder's face not five minutes earlier. And after several minutes, he couldn't contain himself any longer. "So what does she look like?"

Robin blinked, his momentary distraction with the question causing his character on screen to go plummeting off a cliff.

"Duuude!" he whined, waiting to respawn. Once he had gotten back on track with his character, he shifted slightly. "Um, the girl? That I like?" He frowned slightly, apologizing mentally to Babs once more. "She... has reddish brownish hair that's kinda long. Really blue eyes. Same height as me... She's smart. Really smart. And really good with computers..." he listed, guilt making his face feel a little warm.

But Robin was saved from his discomfort by his character's respawn, triggering the next level of their game to start. "Yeah, sounds nice," Wally muttered distractedly, his tongue between his teeth as he button smashed his way through enemy after enemy, Robin's cackle filling his ears as the Boy Wonder stole kill after kill from the redhead, Wally yelling out in frustration.

"DUDE! That guy was mine, go weaken your own zombies!"

"Strategy," Robin trilled in his sing-song voice as his kill count rose steadily, Wally's hovering around a depressing all-time low.

"Man!" he snarled, the sunglasses-clad boy next to him laughing loudly at the result screen, but Wally's punch to Robin's shoulder was interrupted mid-swing by a Batman's voice coming from what seemed to be the ceiling.

"Robin. Escort Kid Flash to the Batcave, he and the Flash are departing."

Wally glanced at the Boy Wonder, raising an eyebrow and pushing himself off the bed. He stretched, glancing around and pulling Robin's shirt off as he picked his speed suit back up. "Thanks for letting me borrow the civvies." He smirked, unbuttoning the jeans to reveal his Flash boxers, stepping out of the thick fabric and into his suit.

Dick tried hard to not watch as his friend began to strip, but when Wally just pulled his shirt off, Dick couldn't help it. His eyes ran down the strong lines of the speedster's back, pausing at the still fading bruise on his neck (making the Boy Wonder flush heavily all over again), and watching the muscles tense and bunch beneath smooth flesh... and suddenly, any embarrassment the dark-haired boy might've felt was quickly waylaid by Wally's _Flash boxers. _

_He freaking would, _the younger boy thought with a pink-faced grin as he turned away.

For a moment Wally thought he felt eyes on him, but when he glanced at Robin as he pulled the suit up to his waist, the boy was unhooking the game system and putting it away neatly, back turned to Kid Flash. Wally finished dressing, and tossed the used clothing back into the closet, grinning at Robin as he snatched his goggles up and appeared by the door.

"After you, Boy Wonder." But Robin simply rolled his eyes ("Well aren't you just Kid Courtesy…"), cackling as he and Wally battered each other with banter all the way back to the Batcave. What was a sidekick, after all, without his puns and play-on-words to distract the villain for the final punch? They had to practice sometime… The boys reached their two mentors by the Batmobile, the elder League members still discussing business in low voices, but both Batman and the Flash had cut the conversation long before Wally and Robin were within earshot.

"Y'ready, Kid?" Barry asked, hands on his hips, while Wally pulled his cowl over his head.

"Born ready," Wally grinned, following Robin to the motorcycle he had arrived on, climbing on behind the other boy and securing one arm around Robin's waist, the other reluctantly pulling on a blindfold handed to him by Batman. The younger team member's back was warm against Wally's chest as they ripped out into the night. No jumps this time, no off-road adventures… they were both lost in thought, nothing but the hungry roar of the motorcycle and the wind whipping past their helmets to fill the silence.

Wally wasn't entirely sure how he could manage it all. He briefly daydreamed that he could split himself in half, always simultaneously with Roy and the team. Naked in Roy's bed… and playing video games with Robin. Eating Ms. M's cookies and feeling Roy's fingertips ghosting over his hip. Roy's lips moving across his chest…

Wally bit his tongue sharply, jolting himself out of the line of thought. His face flushed brilliantly beneath the helmet and he cringed against the thought of how close he and Robin were on that bike, and how the younger boy would have instantly known what he was thinking about had he let his imagination wander further.

Man, this sucked.

* * *

><p>AN: My favorite part is where Roy just pulls out a knife from nowhere. I didn't even write it. XD shuts up now/


End file.
